Dancing Stronger
by Jazz-asaurus
Summary: Set before the beginning in an AU. Eve is her same old Goth self, Michael is already vamped out, Claire is even shyer and Shane's a dancer. Wait WHAT? That's right, a dancer - Hip-Hop. How will the relationships between the normal glass house gang be different to this weird mix?


**Disclaimer - I do not own Morganville Vampires or any of the charactors, I only own the plot.**

* * *

EPOV

As I stared at my reflection in the grimy, cheap mirror of the TPU coffee bar's toilets, I contemplated my gradually degrading life. Oliver was driving me mad in Common grounds so I quit a couple days ago and seen as slacker boy and my gorgeous vampire boyfriend weren't exactly paying the bills with their unsteady carriers, I guess I had to. So I took up a place working in the coffee bar in TPU. It wasn't that bad, well I mean obliviously the college jock douchebags kept me more company than I would hope, and I had to spend more time cleaning up after teenage brats, but at least it was an Oliver free zone.

I winced when I noticed the cold water from the tap that had been running on my hands had grown eventually to a boiling hot temperature that scolded my hands. After turning the tap off, I moved over to the dryers and pressed the button – no response. "Why does my life suck so bad?" I sighed and moved over to the paper towels.

As I wiped away the remaining liquid from my over-worked hands I heard a gentle whimper coming from the only occupied cubical. Suddenly aware that I wasn't alone in the toilets I started to panic. What if this person had heard me bitching about Oliver and the new job and everything? I couldn't afford to lose this job, the glass house couldn't afford it, and I certainly couldn't cope with any more battles with Oliver. We hadn't exactly ended on good terms.

I thought it best to approach the closed door. I knocked gently and heard a sharp intake of breath that was followed by … nothing. Just silence. Here I was trying to be a Good Samaritan, you know, deed of the day and all, but if this person didn't want any help then fine. I had better things to be doing! I waited around for a couple minutes but there was nothing, my ear drums began to feel lonely due to the lack of vibrations so I decided it was best to leave it. Whoever was crying almost defiantly didn't have it as hard as me; they probably just chipped a nail or something.

I stomped towards the ancient door that connected to my _dream job__._ Oh know, sarcasm, I sound like Shane, today must be a bad day! The Door handle sounded a high pitched squeal as I pushed it down but Instead of opening the door, I hesitated. I'm sure I heard something.

"Please don't go." I did hear something.

"Err, hi?" I had now moved away from the door and began to walk – yet again – to the occupied cubical from which the frightened voice sounded.

"Please, don't leave me."

"I, err, who are you? What do you want?" I hadn't meant it to but it probably came across quiet snappy.

"Sorry." The voice apologised.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry? What have you done?"

"I, err, nothing, I," ok, maybe I should cut out with the harsh questioning, the girl sounded close to tears. "I just, please don't leave me."

I sighed, there was no way I could leave this girl, who sounded about 6 I might add, when she sounded like someone had run over her dog. Slamming my butt down on the closed toilet seat of the adjoining cubical, I tried to understand what this was all about.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere, what's you're name?"

"Err, Claire, Claire Danvers."

"Hello Claire, my name is Eve Rosser, I work here at the coffee shop in TPU, although I have only just started, I used to work at common grounds, but my boss Oliver was a bastard, so I left, although I guess you already know that if you heard me earlier. Err, did you hear me earlier?"

"Err, yeah."

"You won't tell anyone that I was bitching will you?"

I heard a weak giggle followed by "No, I won't."

"Thanks, I don't think I could handle any more angry Olipop!"

The giggle sounded again, a little more powerful than last time, but I felt like it could be better. But still, I'll take laughing over crying any day!

"So," I tried to dig a little deeper into why she was so upset in the first place, "Why were you crying?"

Silence, damn, this girl is gunna take a while.

* * *

**(A.N) - Please leave me a review saying what you think, I'm not totally sure I like the way I wrote this but I wanted to hear your opinions. Xx**


End file.
